


Lesbians in America

by TheLordGreen



Series: Lesbians In [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: What happens after uncertainty.





	1. Chapter 1

America was Big and Brash and Bold and full new ideas and new magic.

New magic that turned a list of questions and answers into “There are several possible causes for what’s been going on, so we will do more diagnostic measures to make sure.”

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and gripped her wand in her robes pocket, trying to ground herself as she sat in this new unfamiliar office in this new unfamiliar country by herself. She tried to remember why she was here in the first place. 

She’d dealt with herself, all by herself for decades. Why stop now?


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, as soon as she left the office, she was wrapped into Alecto’s arms. She took deep breaths of Alecto’s air, lungfuls of Alecto’s scent, her perfume and beneath that her soap and below even that the smell of Alecto and immediately felt her shoulders relax.

She did return to the American mediwitch, after all. And they asked new questions and did new examinations and ultimately the mediwitch said:

“here’s what’s wrong. You have an imbalance in your physical brain. It’s difficult, and you’ve been doing great at dealing with it on your own. But you have help now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Say hi to me on Tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com


End file.
